A New Experience
by Stormweaver92
Summary: Dawn needs to borrow Ash's Infernape for an upcoming contest when her Quilava falls ill. But what happens when Team Rocket shows up and sends Dawn and Ash flying as well as Buneary and Pikachu? Rated M for later Chapters. Dawn/Infernape, Pikachu/Buneary, Ash/Bayleef.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn and Ash meet up after a few long years.**

* * *

Dawn sighed. It had been a long day of training and preparation for the next contest. She had set up camp in a clearing in the woods.

"That was a good day's work guys," she said. She looked up at her Pokémon. She had her Buneary, Pachirisu, and Piplup out, with Togekiss and Mamoswine on the sidelines watching. Her Quilava was in her tent sleeping. He had been sick for a few days now. Since she was near Pallet Town, she had called Ash to see if she could borrow his Infernape for the contest. He had agreed and had even offered to take Quilava to Professor Oak to see if he could give the Pokémon some medicine.

Dawn went over to the tent and got out a change of clothes. She took off her the clothes she was wearing, allowing her C-cup breasts to hang out, and walked over to the lake. She had left her soap and shampoo by the lakeside earlier. She placed the change of clothes on the ground and stepped into the lake. She waded in till she was almost chest deep. She bathed herself and then decided to float for a little while.

After about fifteen minutes had passed, Dawn got out of the lake and put on her clothes. She had opted for a white, short-sleeve top and a white miniskirt. She wore her usual boots and some white stockings along with her hat.

"Hey, Dawn," a voice called out. Dawn turned to see Ash coming into the clearing, Pikachu strolling by his side.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn shouted as she ran over to meet him. The two friends embraced in a hug and then separated. Dawn picked up Pikachu and hugged him, "It's so good to see both of you." She put down Pikachu, who was immediately tackle-hugged by Dawn's Buneary.

Ash laughed, "I guess she missed you, huh buddy?" Pikachu just sat up and rolled his eyes at Ash, despite the slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Dawn watched the two Pokémon run off to go play, "So, did you bring Infernape?"

Ash pulled out a Pokéball, "Right here. Come on out!" Ash tossed the Pokéball and let out his Infernape. "Infernape, I'm leaving you with Dawn for awhile. She needs a seasoned Fire-type for her upcoming contest battle. Do you think you're up to it?" His Infernape nodded. Ash handed Dawn Infernape's Pokéball.

"Thanks, why don't you stay for supper?" Dawn asked. Ash agreed. They sat down to a hearty meal of some stew that Brock had taught Dawn to make. Once they had eaten, Dawn recalled all of her Pokémon except for Buneary and Ash's Infernape. She wanted to get in some last minute training with those two for the battle. She handed Quilava's Pokéball to Ash.

"Hey Dawn," Ash said. "Before I leave, I have a friend I'd like you to meet." Ash grabbed one of his Pokéballs and tossed it up. When the light faded, Dawn saw a Bayleef standing there. The Bayleef saw Ash and promptly tackled him.

"Bay! Bayleef!" Bayleef nuzzled Ash's face.

Dawn tried to contain a laugh, "Seems she has a crush on you Ash."

Ash managed to get Bayleef off of him, "Yeah, she does." He scratched a place on her neck just below one of the leaves that sprouted from her neck. She sighed. "This is one of my first friends from my Johto adventures. Bayleef, say hello to Dawn."

Dawn walked up to Bayleef and scratched her on the head, "It's nice to meet you Bayleef."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A female voice said.

"It looks like a couple of twerps and their Pokémon." A male voice responded.

Dawn and Ash looked up to see a black balloon with a large red 'R' emblazoned on it. Sitting in the basket below was a red headed woman and a blue haired man. There was also a Meowth with them that was holding a controller in his hand.

"Team Rocket? What do you three want?" Ash asked, annoyed.

"What do you think we want?" The Meowth asked, "We're here to nab some Pokémon. But first, we need to split ya'll up." With that he pushed a button on his controller. A door below the basket opened up and a large fan came out. Meowth pushed another button and the fan began to turn. It quickly picked up speed, creating a whirlwind that picked up Ash, Dawn, and their Pokémon.

"Dawn, grab my hand!" Ash called out. Dawn reached out and tried to grab hold of Ash. She couldn't quite reach. She got tossed back towards Infernape, who promptly took hold of her. Dawn looked up and saw Pikachu had a firm hold of her Buneary and Bayleef had Ash wrapped up with her vines.

"Don't worry, Ash, we'll meet up again!" Dawn called out right before the whirlwind sent the six of them flying in three different directions.

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but it's just a prologue to the next four chapters. Next chapter is a request from BlindLittleAngel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a request from BlindLittleAngel and was the original one shot idea for this story.**

* * *

Infernape held tight to Dawn as they went flying through the air. They began to descend towards the ground. Infernape turned so that his back would hit first. When they landed, Infernape lost his grip on Dawn, causing her to go flying into a nearby pond. Dawn came out of the water, shivering from the cold. It was almost dark, so the temperature was dropping. And to make matters worse, it was starting to rain.

She looked to Infernape, "We need to find some shelter. Either a cave or maybe a hollowed out tree."

Infernape looked around and pointed to a traveler's pine. The roots of this tree grew partly above ground and created a cozy area big enough to easily fit four or five people. They ran under the cover of the tree just as the rain began to come down heavily.

Dawn was shivering. Infernape pulled her closer to try to warm her up. It helped, but not much. "I think we need to make a fire, so my clothes will dry faster," Dawn said. Then she realized she didn't have her bag. She vaguely remembered seeing it go flying off in Ash's direction. She looked to Infernape, who got up and gathered some dry wood from under the tree and lit a fire using his tail. Dawn stripped completely and placed her clothes near the fire. Infernape sat down and Dawn sat close to him.

"I suppose now we just wait for this storm to pass," she said. It didn't take long for the cold to get to her though. She began to shiver. Infernape looked over at her and pulled her closer until they were touching. Dawn unconsciously hugged to the Fire-type, trying to absorb as much warmth as possible. The Pokémon's natural warmth felt good on her bare skin. She looked up to thank Infernape, only to notice that he wouldn't look at her.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. Infernape just shook his head. Dawn frowned and started to lay her head against him when she spotted something. She looked closer to see that, apparently, Infernape was a little turned on by her being so close. It probably didn't help matters that she wasn't exactly clothed. Dawn tried to look away from the Pokémon's erect penis, but the more she looked at it, the more the thoughts went through her head. She smiled. What better way to really warm things up.

She moved one of her hands and slowly stroked the seven inch shaft, causing Infernape to jump. Dawn giggled, "What's wrong, big boy?" Dawn moved so she was sitting in front of Infernape, "It's cold, and this is the best way I can think of to warm up." She grabbed hold of the warm member and began to slowly pump her hand up and down its length. Infernape leaned his head back, any rejection he might have been able to have come up with, gone. Dawn sped up a little. She leaned forward and began to tease Infernape's tip with her mouth. She alternated between kissing and licking the tip. She lowered her head and began to suck on Infernape's sac, still continuing the hand job.

She eventually came up and licked the shaft from bottom to top, causing Infernape to buck his hips a little. Dawn smiled. She lowered her mouth onto the shaft and slowly began bobbing her head up and down. She picked up speed and began taking more into her mouth. Her free hand found its way down to her slit and she began to pleasure herself. Her fingers worked over her sensitive clit. She slipped her finger into her cunt. She was quickly getting wet. The faster her finger moved, the faster she bobbed her head.

She brought her mouth off Infernape and quickly stood up, "Fuck me." Infernape wasted no time in standing up. Dawn got down on all fours. Infernape walked up behind her and lined himself up. Dawn moaned as he penetrated her. Infernape wasted no time in beginning to thrust into her. His pace increased rapidly. Dawn's moans increased in volume. "Oh, Arceus yes! Harder!"

Infernape obliged and began to pound into Dawn's tight pussy. Dawn's eyes rolled back into her head. She could feel the Pokémon's cock getting hotter the longer it went. Infernape was grunting with each thrust. Dawn was nearing her orgasm. "I'm cumming!" she shouted. Her walls tightened around Infernape's shaft as tremors racked her body. Her love juices soaked the ground, but Infernape still wasn't done. The many years of battling had increased the Fire-type's stamina. Infernape bent over her and began to thrust his entire length into her. Dawn cried out in ecstasy. Within a few minutes, Dawn was nearing her second orgasm.

"Oh, Infernape, cum in me! Fill up my insides with your seed!" That drove Infernape over the edge and he planted his entire shaft into her as they both hit a simultaneous climax. Dawn's juices soaked both of them as Infernape emptied his load deep into Dawn's womb. He pulled out he softening member and sat on the ground, panting. Dawn crawled up next to him, a mixture of their fluids dripping from her entrance.

"Thank you, Infernape. I needed that." Dawn laid her head down on Infernape's chest and the two of them fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Taking requests for future stories. Leave in comments or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. Here's Chapter 3 with Ash and Bayleef.**

* * *

Ash awoke to find himself in a cave. _How did I get here_, he thought to himself. Then he remembered Team Rocket showing up. He had been sent flying with Bayleef. When they landed, everything went black. He looked around and saw Bayleef sleeping next to him. He reached over and started petting her head. She must have brought him here. He looked outside to see it was raining. His thoughts turned toward Dawn and the others. He hoped they were ok.

Bayleef stirred beneath Ash's hand. He looked down to see her opening her eyes. She looked up at him and immediately shot up to nuzzle against his face.

Ash laughed, "I'm glad to see you too girl." Ash managed to pull away from Bayleef. He looked back out at the storm that raged outside, Although it doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Bay…" Bayleef seemed sad at the loss of her friends.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others are all right. But for now, let's worry about us." He looked down at himself, "I, for one, could use a bath. I wonder if there's a lake down here."

Bayleef got up and used a vine to deeper into the cave. Ash got up and followed her. They walked for a while and eventually came to large cavern that was lit with some form of luminescent crystal. In the back of the cavern was a small lake.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Ash said as he and Bayleef ran towards the lake. When they reached the edge of the lake, Ash removed stripped down to his boxers and walked into the water. He had lost his backpack in the whirlwind, so the lake water would have to suffice for cleaning. He dove under and swam around. The lake was devoid of life. He came shooting back up. He turned to see Bayleef holding his backpack. Ash figured she had found it and went back to get it while he was underwater. She moved fast for a Pokémon of her size.

"Thanks girl," Ash said. He stepped out of the water and opened the bag. He pulled out a change of clothes and a bar of soap. He walked back to the lake and removed his boxers.

Bayleef couldn't help but stare at her master's nude form. He turned to look at her and she looked away, finding sudden interest in a nearby rock.

"Come on in Bayleef. The water feels great!" Ash walked back into the lake and began to bathe himself. Bayleef hesitated and then joined Ash in the water. Seeing Ash naked had awakened an urge that Bayleef thought she had suppressed. She loved her master, but she had convinced herself that it just the love between Pokémon and Trainer. But seeing her master like this had brought back the old feelings…the old desires. It didn't help that she was in heat either.

"Bayleef, is something wrong?" Ash asked. Bayleef realized she had been staring again and looked away, blushing. Ash looked at Bayleef, concerned. Then it hit him. He knew Bayleef had had a crush on him, but she hadn't shown any signs of it over the past few years. Now here they were, alone in a cave, and him completely nude. He figured she may even be in heat.

Ash walked over to Bayleef and patted her on the back, "Still have that crush on me, huh?" Her blush deepened and she tried to avoid eye contact. She jumped as she felt a hand rubbing her rear end. She turned to look at Ash. He was smiling, "You know, we could use this time to become a little…closer." Bayleef was in shock. Here she was thinking things could never work out, and her master was seductively rubbing her ass. She nodded her consent.

Ash moved his hand lower and found her opening. He began to rub his hand along her already wet opening. Bayleef moaned softly, her heat making her extra sensitive. One of her vines came out and wrapped around Ash's hardening member. At eight inches, Bayleef knew her first time would be one to remember. Her vines began to shift, constricting and loosening around Ash's erection.

Ash closed his eyes, but he continued rubbing Bayleef's moist slit. He slipped a finger inside, causing Bayleef to gasp. He began pumping his finger in and out in a steady rhythm. Bayleef's mouth hung open in ecstasy. Ash was begging to pant as Bayleef's vine sped up its constrictions.

"Bay!Bayleef!" Bayleef yelled, releasing Ash from her grip. Ash didn't need a translation. Her pulsing walls spoke for her. He lined himself up with her entrance and penetrated. Bayleef gasped at being stretched. Ash continued until he reached her hymen.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ash asked. Bayleef nodded. Two vines shot out and stabbed into the soft ground in front of her. Ash pulled back a bit and then thrust forward, taking Bayleef's virginity. Bayleef cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Ash kept thrusting slowly, knowing that stopping would only make it hurt more for her. A few drops of blood leaked out and hit the water.

Ash began to increase in speed, causing Bayleef to moan louder. Ash was panting. He really wanted Bayleef's first time to last longer, but her walls were tight around his shaft, making it hard for him to last. And from the sound of it, Bayleef wasn't far from her climax either. Ash began to pant harder as he felt his orgasm coming on.

"Bayleef! I'm cumming!"

"Bay! BAAAAAYYYYYY!" Bayleef called out as her walls tightened around Ash's shaft. That was too much for Ash and he came buckets into his Pokémon. Once their orgasms had stopped, Ash pulled out of Bayleef. He pulled her head to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bayleef," Ash said.

"Baaay," Bayleef sighed. Ash understood her, now more than ever.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and then we can get some rest. We'll need it to find the others."

Bayleef pulled away and nodded. The two of them bathed each other and exited the water. Ash dried himself and Bayleef off with a couple of towels from his bag. He redressed and the two of them cuddled together, falling asleep together.

* * *

**Still taking requests for one shots, or even full stories.**


End file.
